Backlash 1998
by frostyfreezyfreeze54
Summary: Randy Orton wants the WWE Championship back. John Cena wants The Undertaker gone. Who will get their revenge? Find out.
1. UndertakerCena Buildup 2

Backlash 1998

The night after WrestleMania on RAW, The Undertaker arrived in a horse-drawn cart. With a cocky smirk on his face, The Deadman claimed that he put an end to John Cena 24 hours ago. He then said that everyone in the arena has a look of denial on their face. Denial that will haunt them for the rest of their lives. Undertaker stated that Cena was sent to Hell and that the devil called. He thanked The Phenom for his actions and said that more bad people will be tortured and will suffer and Undertaker was the man who made it possible. RAW General Manager Jonathan Coachman came out and said that all this hokey-pokey crap has to stop. The fans cheered greatly for that. Coachman announced that Cena will be cleared to compete at Backlash, and Undertaker will face him that night-in a Steel Cage Match! The next week, when Undertaker was facing "Rowdy" Roddy Piper the lights went out. When they returned, Piper was nowhere to be seen and John Cena was in the ring, attacking The Phenom. The Chain Gang Soldier then asked the cage to be lowered, assaulting Undertaker into the steel and busting him open. A few weeks later, during Cena's promo with Randy Orton, The Demon of Death Valley came and attacked him along with The Viper. Piper came out to make the save, but was attacked as well. The show ended with Undertaker and Orton standing over their Backlash opponents.


	2. WWE Championship Buildup 2

New WWE Champion "Rowdy" Roddy Piper arrived on RAW with the screaming fans. The out-of-body experience. And of course, the beloved WWE Championship. Piper claimed that as champion, he will give it his all in every match and take on all challengers. That's when Randy Orton came out. The Viper stated that he has a guaranteed rematch clause and plans to use it at Backlash. Piper accepted. At Backlash, the first-ever Scottish-born WWE Champion would defend the belt against his former mentor. The next week, the two had a contract signing. Jerry "The King" Lawler moderated the signing. Orton said that for years, he trained Piper and said that his ego had always been so big, but this was the last stand. The Hot Rod claimed that The Legend Killer got what he deserved at WrestleMania, and that he'll cut his own legs just to end Orton's career at Backlash. The show ended with a brawl. A few weeks later, Piper was attacked by Undertaker and The Viper in a two-on-one assault. At Backlash, Orton and Piper would engage in a war unlike any other.


	3. Undertaker vs John Cena 2

The pay-per-view took place on April 26, 1998 at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. In a cage match, you can win by pinfall, submission, or escaping the cage via both feet touching the floor. There are no countouts or disquailifications. Undertaker dominated the match early, throwing Cena around and toying with him. The Deadman went for a sitout missile dropkick, but Cena ducked and Undertaker landed back-first. The Chain Gang Soldier locked in the STFU, but The Phenom reached the ropes. Cena took the advantage by hitting two flying shoulderblocks and a spinout powerbomb. The Cenation leader went for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle, but Undertaker could see him and instead hit a chokeslam. That only got a 2-count. The Deadman then tried to choke Cena out with the ropes, then slammed his face multiple times into the cage. The Chain Gang Soldier was then busted open. Undertaker then climbed the cage, but Cena recovered and caught The Demon of Death Valley. Both men were down after the Cenation leader hit a superplex off the top rope. Undertaker sat up and regained the advantage. Hitting moves like a running clothesline to the corner, Snake Eyes, a Big Boot, and a legdrop to the throat, The Deadman was once again in control. He then locked in Hell's Gate, but Cena countered it into an unsuccessful roll-up. The Chain Gang Soldier again locked in the STFU, but Undertaker's strength was too much and countered it into a Last Ride. That only got a 2-count. The Phenom then chokeslammed Cena onto the cage. It seemed over as Undertaker scaled the cage once more. But the Cenation leader was not going to let The Demon of Death Valley win again. He recovered and climbed the steel himself. Cena caught Undertaker's leg near the top of the cage, and in a cool spot, locked in the STFU on the top of one of the corners of the cage. The Chain Gang Soldier picked up a KO'ed Undertaker for an FU, but The Deadman grabbed Cena's throat and hit the chokeslam. NOT! The Cenation leader bit The Phenom's arm, and hit an earth-shattering FU off the steel monstrosity. The Greensboro crowd roared as Undertaker was legitimately motionless on the canvas. Cena had finally escaped the inside and took a few steps on the outside. It's over! John Cena has finally beat The Undertaker! As the exhausted, yet victorious Cena walked up the ramp, a familiar sound filled the Greensboro Coliseum. "You think you know me." It was the returning Edge! After The Demon of Death Valley disposed of him two months ago, we thought the Rated-R Superstar would never be seen again. Guess again! Undertaker's former tag-team partner then had that look on his face. That crazy-eyed look. He was preparing for the Spear! The Deadman got up as The Ultimate Opporotunist motored. BAM! Edge had hit The Spear. Four months in the making. But that wasn't all. Moments later, The Master Manipulator would take out Undertaker the only way he knew how: With a Con-Chair-to straight out of Toronto. BAM! Edge posed for the raucous crowd as The Phenom was helped up by his druids. Cena got his revenge, and the Rated-R Superstar avenged Undertaker's betrayal. The Demon of Death Valley will now...REST IN PEACE!


	4. RAW Main Event 2

Before the match started, Jonathan Coachman named Shannon Moore as the special guest enforcer. Moore, who is a North Carolina native and an amazing wrestler from FCW, was cheered heavily by the WWE Universe. Orton was heavily booed, however. WWE Champion Piper then shook hands with Moore as the Greensboro Coliseum roared. The match was pretty even as both men started out with chain wrestling, as the two were trying to outwit the other. The Hot Rod mistimed a Brogue Kick and Orton turned it into a snap powerslam. From there, The Viper took control and stomped on Piper's head several times. He then hit the Hangtime DDT as Piper may have really jammed his neck. Orton could taste the WWE Championship once again. He was now in that other place. The RKO was coming. NO! The Scottish sensation countered it into the Scot Drop, technically known as the spinning powerslam. Piper then hit the Warrior's Way, and then a spin kick. BAM! That was at 2 1/2. Piper then looked to hit a standing moonsault, but Orton moved out of the way and The Hot Rod landed on the naked canvas. The Legend Killer then threw the WWE Champion over the top rope. Moore helped Piper up and brought him back in. Orton then hit the RKO. Newly-reinstated and treated referee Chad Patton counted the pin. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The Viper then locked in the Viper Grip as the Scottish sensation screamed out expletives. Piper, however, with his face almost red, countered it into a hip toss. The Hot Rod then locked in the sleeperhold. Orton began to fade away. Piper made the cover, but only got a 2-count. The Legend Killer raked the first-ever Scottish-born WWE Champion's eyes, and ref Patton was out after Piper's bad eyesight nailed Patton with a Brogue Kick. Orton hit a second RKO and dropped down to his knees under exhaustion. Moore immediately entered the bout as the new referee, which is what the enforcer should do if there's a ref bump. Known as the Prince of Punk, Moore counted the cover. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! The Viper looked at Moore, then had that sadistic, demented look on his face. He was setting up for the Punt Kick! BAM! Orton made the cover as almost everyone in attendance knew he was winning. ONE! TWO! KICKOUT! Everything that The Legend Killer threw at the WWE Champion-and that wasn't enough! Orton walked through the ropes, and grabbed a steel chair from under the ring. Moore told him that he'll be disqualified for use of a foreign object. The Viper answered back with a chair shot to the ribs, taking the Prince of Punk out. The Hot Rod had recovered at this point, and hit a Brogue Kick that sent the chair flying and the back of Orton's skull crashing into the canvas. Piper then grabbed The Legend Killer and hit Forth Bridge, which was renamed from British Cab because of the misconception of his homeland. By this time, Patton had regained conciousness and counted the pin. ONE! TWO! THREE! In one back-and-forth contest, the Scottish sensation had retained the WWE Championship. While Piper was busy celebrating, Moore snuck up behind a dazed Orton and hit the Mooregasm, which is a corkscrew neckbreaker. During a special Exclusive on , Piper autographed a sign that read: "Tar Heel Country Loves Scotland", and The Hot Rod was happy to take pictures with other fans as well. To see if Piper's title reign continues, if Orton's quest to regain the title stops, and what's next for John Cena, read my next story, Judgment Day 1998. I guarantee you will not be disappointed!


End file.
